Exit to Eden
by Kat
Summary: Umm...well.. just click it, You know you want to...come on, Click It!!! Ok good Don't KILLL MEEEEE


**Exit to Eden**  
  
Exit to Eden 

Hmm…interesting name I put there…I know it's a movie…but this I have decided is my Eden for the moment. It's a stupid meaningless fic, which has no underlying lesson. I'm writing a really serious fic at the moment, and was getting depressed. Especially because I'm about to kill off my favorite character...well I might... I really might! **Don't flame me with the fact that it's unoriginal, or stupid, or whatever because the bottom line is that I know.** I KNOW!!! This is for my sanity, and maybe the entertainment of some. If you don't like it don't read it. Your probably not going to understand this either, unless you''re in it or talk to me a lot. That's ok though, it's probably better that you don't.

Ok that being said.. on with the fic!!!

Oh, the lyrics in this PWP story belong to The Goo Goo Dolls, and Offspring. Ok, I'm done now. Go read!!!  
  
  
Exit to Eden  
By Kat  
  


"Hmm… how am I supposed to start this?" 

"You just did"   
"Huh! Who said that?!"  
"I did o smart one"  
I turned around, and sitting on my bed was a girl, who I soon realized was Rachel.  
"Hi Rachel."  
"Hey Kat, long time no see."  
"Yeah it's been too long," I agreed  
"What have you been up to?" Rachel asked, like we were old friends.  
"Writing a long fic."  
"Ah, don't kill me ok?"  
"I'm not making any promises." She glared at me for a moment, but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. I turned back to my computer, where I was talking to L'Angel.  
"Hey Rachel, pick that up from me will ya?" I said as I typed a message to L'Angel

"Hey, L'Angel, I have Rachel over here, why don't you drop by?  
"How am I supposed to do that? I live across the country!"  
"You're an omnipotent fan fic writer, and this is a fanfic. Just snap your fingers!"  
"Oh"

With that she popped into my room next to Rachel, who was yacking away on my phone. "Rachel, who's on the phone?"  
"Hi Rachel," L'Angel greeted turning on the TV.  
"It's Jenn"  
"Oh, ok does she want to talk to me?"  
"She thinks she is talking to you"  
"Oh that happens a lot. Well, hand her to me." She did.  
"Hey Jenn hold on a sec." I said, and covered the mouthpiece.  
"Hey L'Angel?" She didn't answer, and I turned around in my chair. Sitting on my bed was L'Angel, and Rachel both watching MTV, and both singing.  
"L'Angel?"

"I wanna wake up where you are"  
"I won't say anything at all"  
"So why don't you slide? Yeeeah we're gonna let it sli-ide" they sang together

"L'Angel!"

"Don't you love the life you killed?"  
"The Priest is on the phone"  
"Your father hit the wall"  
"Your ma disowned you!" They continued to chorus.

"L"ANGEL!!" I yelled  
"Huh? What?"  
"Could you do me a favor and pop Jenn over here?"  
"Sure, but only if I get to pop Ax here too."  
"All right, if you want." She snapped her fingers and they both appeared in my room. Ax in his human morph looked confused, but Jenn just walked over to my radio and flipped onto 103.1 The Buzz. When you're my best friend you get used to unusual things happening. I heard her mumble something about not hanging up the phone, and walking the dog.   
"Hey Jenn, turn it up," I heard Rachel say.  
The music blasted, and I heard The Offspring's Dexter singing.

"Well I guess all his money, well it isn't enough. To keep the bill collectors at bay! Well I guess all his money just isn't enough cause that girls got expensive taste!"  
"I won't pay, I won't paaay no waaay, Lana why don't you get a job!"

  
Jenn and Rachel exchanged high fives.  
"Hey! Turn it down, I'm trying to write here!" I yelled over the music.  
"I am extremely confused, fused" Ax mumbled, but then saw L'Angel sitting on my bed, propped up by pillows reading her latest Feist book. He stared at her, wide eyed, for a moment, and then went to sit on the bed next to her. "You, you are beautiful!!" He yelled. She put down her book and smiled. Jenn turned down the radio. Ax moved to caress her face but she blocked him.  
"Hey Ax, back off, she has a boy friend," I told him. He looked hurt, and stood up.   
"I, I. I must demorph." He announced, and walked out of my room. Jenn turned the music back up, and she and Rachel began to dance. I rolled my eyes, and IMed TobiasRulz.

"Hey! Lemme try something" I told her.

  
I snapped my fingers, and she appeared. I jumped from my seat and yelled, "I DID IT!!!! I am omnipotent!!!!"   
Jenn Laughed, "No you're not! You're just psychic. Duh squared!!"  
"Oh, right. I forgot for a minute." I sighed. "Damn. Oh well. Hey TobiasRulz!"  
"Hey Kat!"  
All of the sudden my mom walked in, and yelled," What are you doing in here?! Where did all these people come from? And why is there an Andalite in the bathroom!?"  
The music stopped, and all eyes directed in my direction. "Umm… well, we're going to the mall, L'Angel can drive, Rachel get Ax. Umm… Bye Mom Love ya!!!" I yelled as we rushed out the door, past my mother.   
I heard he mumble, "Kids these days."  
I also heard Ax yelling, "Cinnamon Buns!!!"   
We all piled into the car and L'Angel promptly crashed into a few trash cans.  
"Get off the sidewalk you lunatic! Do you hate trash cans? Is that your problem? Do you just HATE TRASH CANS?!!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me, even L'Angel. "Hey Watch the road!! I'm sorry ok. I just couldn't resist."  
  
  
The End. (Aren't you glad)  
All feedback to ThatzKat2u@aol.com   



End file.
